Everything I need
by sasukewargreymon
Summary: What if something else happened in episode 67? What if it was someone else who came instead of council? Set in episode 67 and 68.


EVERYTHING I NEED

Erza , Lucy , Gray , Ichiya , Jura , Hot-eye were standing together while Wendy , Carle and Happy looked at Natsu who on ground when Gray turned around and saw Jellal .

-And who is that ? He asked as he looked at Jellal , at that moment Lucy turned around as well .

-I don't know ... She said .

-Is he one of those hosts from Blue Pegasus ? Gray asked still looking at Jellal who leaned against the rock .

-I don't remember one like that ... She said and as soon as she said that Erza answered on Gray's question .

-That's Jellal .

-What ? ! Gray asked .

-That's him ! Lucy shouted .

-But that's not Jellal we know . She said and started walking towards Jellal while Wendy told everyone that he is good person .

-At any rate , we must give him our thanks for his help . Erza said and Jellal looked at her .

-Erza ... No ... You have nothing to thank me for ... He said and looked at ground once again , Erza leand against the rock next to him .

-What do you plan to do after this ? She asked and looked at him .

-After this ? I don't know ...

-That sounds about right . Answers do not come so easyly for you and me ...

-I'm scared ...

-Scared ?

-What if ... my memories return ?

-Jellal ...

-I'm with you . She said and he gasped in surprise and looked at her , he was shocked by her words .

-Even if we come to hate each other once again , as you are now , I can not leave you be .

-Erza ...

-I ... She was about to say something when they heard loud crush close to them and then they saw woman comeing closer to them . As she was getting closer and closer Jellal fell on his knees , Erza was shocked but she holded him while she thought of a way to help him . Woman got closer and Jellal felt even stronger pain and he fell in Erza's arms unconcious .

-What are you doing to him ? ! Who are you ? Erza asked still holding Jellal .

-I'm Ultear . About what I'm doing well I'm just regaining control over his body . She said with evil smirk on her face .

-What are you talking about ? Erza asked .

-Do you remember everything he did in that tower ? Well it was me . I controled him and he couldn't stop me .

-You ... I'll make you pay for that ! ! Erza shouted and Ex-quiped into her Japan Like Armour and attacked Ultear . It looked like she was going to cut right rough Ultear but Jellal got in her way so she quickly stopped her attack before it made contact with Jellal's body .

-What will you do now Titania ? Will you fight with Jellal now that you know he is controlled or will you let him kill you ? It's all up to you ... She said and smirked .

Erza backed away just to see that Natsu attacked Jellal .

-Don't Natsu ! ! She shouted .

-Wake up Jellal ! ! ! He shouted and punched him . Jellal stood up .

-That won't help he is now like my puppet and you know how puppets work , if you don't destroy them they don't stop getting on their feet , so if you don't kill Jellal he won't stop . Ultear said and saw Gray attacking her with sword that was made of ice , but instead of dodging his attack or at least blocking it she just smirked . Gray's attack slahsed trough someone's body but it was not Ultear , it was ... Jellal .

-Jellal ! Erza shouted as she saw her childhood friend down , he wasn't moveing .

-What is going on ? Ultear asked in shock and everyone looked at her .

-How can he resist my control ? She asked .

-That's it . This is the end for you . She said and paralyzed his body .

-Now you won't be able to move and in five minutes you will die , you see this magic paralyzes and then it slowly destroys body of that person . She said and smirked once again . She disappeared and Erza rushed to Jellal .

-Jellal wake up !

-Erza I'm sorry ... I made you suffer so much , I killed Simon and I almost sacraficed you , I almost killed you ... Yes my memories returned . He said and closed his eyes but he reopened them when he felt someone's arms around his body , it was Erza , she was hugging him .

-There must be way to stop that magic ... I won't let you die .

-Erza ...

-Jellal you can't die like that ! You need to stay with Erza ! You need to stay alive for her ! Natsu shouted .

-I don't deserve to live ... Not after everything I did .

-If you need reason for liveing then I will give you one ! You need to live so you can atone for all those years of pain I had to go trough ! Erza shouted .

-Erza there is no way I can break this magic . It's over for me no matter if I want it or not .

-There has to be something you can do ... Don't die Jellal ... I ... Love you . Erza said and kissed him , Jellal felt his body moveing , paralyze was gone , he hugged her and kissed her back .

-You see ? There is a way to break it .

-Erza ... I love you too . He said and kissed her once again .

-You two ... if you want to continue then get a room . Natsu said and they backed away from each other and blushed .

-I'm just jokeing you can continue we don't mind , we will just go and prepare for getting back to Fairy Tail and Jellal you are going with us or I'm going to beat the hell out of you . Natsu said and Jellal looked at Erza who nodded so he looked at Natsu once again and nodded showing that he accepts to go to Faury Tail .

Erza and Jellal stood up and followed others to Caitshelter holding each others hand .

-Erza you are everything I need , as long as you are with me I have reason to live . He thought as he looked at Erza . He then kissed her cheek .

-What was that for ? I mean it doesn't bother me but why did you kissed me so sudden ?

-I don't have any special reason it's just that I love you my precious angel . He said and Erza blushed .

-J-Je-Jellal ... She wanted to tell something but words just couldn't come out so she kissed his lips and he kissed her back and since they were behind others no one saw then .


End file.
